Kirisawa And Mikagami Days
by Shinobi Ninja Ayane
Summary: When Recca,Yanagi and Domon all call in sick for a couple of days its only Fuko and Tokiya who are left alone in all of there classes. What happens when the two start to learn about eachother and start to have feelings for one another. TOFU FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Kino: hi yawl this is my first Flame Of Recca fic so please know that this is indeed a Fuko Tokiya coupling Fanfic. It may not be all that good but hope some of you enjoy it anyway.

Recca: All right review! and on with the Fanfic!

* * *

'Aw crap' the purple haired girl looked around the classroom. 'I don't believe it Yanagi, Recca and Domon all have colds. So there all absent, leaving me alone with 'she turned to look at the silver haired bishonen himself. 'Him!' Fuko sighed as she heard the bell ring.' next period is Lunch me Recca and everyone else sit to together but with them gone. I'll just be sitting with him.' Fuko grabbed her things and stuffed them in her book bag as she headed out the door down to the cafeteria. She entered the lunchroom and walked to the gangs usual table and sat down.' so it's gonna be just Tokiya and me today. Maybe am making to much of this but I swear if he calls me monkey just once ill-'

"Hey monkey." Tokiya said as he sat on his usual seat opposite of Fuko. Fuko glared at him.

'Just stay calm Fuko. Look there serving lunch already just get in line eat the lunch food and try to get threw this lunch hour. Fuko stood up and walked over to the lunch line. Tokiya always brought a lunch from out side so he opened the bag and started too munch on his sandwich.

' Crap!' Fuko looked through her wallet 'I left my money at home' she sighed 'as if today didn't start of bad enough now I cant each lunch!' she turned her gaze to Tokiya again.'hmph look at him! Eating his little lunch all happy!' she walked back reluntantly to the table and sat down.

"Hm? Wheres your lunch?"

"I left my money at home, cant get any" she said annoyed could this day get any worse?

"Oh, I would lend you money monkey but am all out."

"Wasn't asking for money anyway. And HEY don't call me MONKEY!"

He smirked and continued to eat his sandwich. Fuko turned away staring out the window there was a McDonald across the street. She felt something nudge at he face. "What the!" she turned to see a sand which right in front of her.

"Take" Tokiya offered half of his sandwich his eyes closed still eating the other half.

"No thanks, besides am not even all that hungry. Her stomach growled loudly just to disagree with her.

"Not hungry huh? I know it's not a banana but you still should eat it." He pushed the sandwich toward her again "take it"

"Fine" she grabbed the food out of his hand quickly. 'I should say thank you' "Tokiya tha-"she was cut off by him

"You don't have to thank me just doing my part on helping the animals of the world"

"Rrrrrr you asshole! I try to thank you and all you do is get me angrier!"

"TOKIYA!" Fuko turned around to where the squeal was coming form behind her. There were three girl's all standing there with lunches in there hands.

"We all brought you lunch. And wanted to ask if we could sit here with you." One of the girls said.

"You probably don't like sitting alone with this ugly tomboy Fuko Kirsawa."

"Yeah so we wanna keep you company!" the three smiled at him.

"EXCUSE ME!" Fuko bashed her fist against the table. "Ugly tomboy!"

"Yes" one of the girls said plainly.

"You can't actually think…your pretty right?"

"I mean look at you, you constantly fight" another one said

"You've probably never been on a date."

"Or even had a boyfriend"

"Guys probably don't even give you a second glance" the three ganged up on Fuko.

She tightened her grip and was about to bring out her weapons and slice these ho's into mince meat.

"That's Enough." The four girls turned back to Tokiya.

"Girls as you can see I already have a lunch. And I am perfectly fine sitting here with miss Kirisawa. She may be a tomboy but honestly one of the most beautiful I have ever seen. Further more I cannot associate with girls such as yourselves who mock my friends and put others down out of obviously pure hatred and jealousy. So please kindly leave."

'Beautiful?' The blush spread across Fuko's face.

"Beautiful! Her!" the three pointed at the purple haired tomboy.

"You have got to be kidding us!"

"We are so much more wanted and attractive than her!" they yelled angrily back at Tokiya.

"I bet she's never even been kissed!"

"But if you want to hang out with what I guess you can call a girl instead of three hotties like us fine!" the three turned and walked away in a huff.

"Sorry for that miss Kirisawa-" he looked up at her. He gulped she was just staring at him.

"What?" he asked really unsure of what the answer would be.

Fuko shook her head and took a bite out of the sandwich. "Nothing" she mumbled out of the mouth full she just bit.

* * *

Kino: wow this chappies short. Well I had started this back in the summer of 2004 and never finished the chapter. I love Flame of Recca and my favs have always been Tokiya and Fuko and I love that coupling so this is how the Fanfic came to be. If you have read any of my other stories than you should know that my updates are not frequent. so don't expect them to be. Well since summer is here again that may change. No annoying school or tests or anything like that. Well I hope you guys like the first chappie I know its short. But I hope you will stay tuned for chapter 2 of Kirisawa and Mikagami Days.

Recca: And don't worry loyal fans of me though I may not appear in this Fanfic much I will be co hosting with Kino here from start to end. So Review cause if you don't she seriously will not think about updating.


	2. May Be Things Wont Be So Badyeah right

Kino: oh yeah im back baby! did ya miss me!

Recca: sweat Drop where have you been?

Kino: hey i was busy you know

Recca: you mean you were being lazy

Kino:yeah thats what i said. i recently read f.o.r volume 10 i need to get 11and 12.Fuko kicked ass!

Recca: so did i!

Kinoblink who cares.

recca: hey

Kino:anywyaz heres chapter 2 sorry for the delay!

Recca: No your not!

Kino:Shut up fire fly

Chapter Two May Be Things Wont Be So Bad.

"Nothing" she said as she took another mouth full of her sandwhich.

"If you say so" he shrugged as he gulped down his soda.He looked back at Fuko and turned completly white.' Did i just say beutiful back there!'

what the hell! I never even called that monkey pretty before why would i call her beautiful! I must be catching what ever Recca, Yanagi and Domon have' he looked at Fuko. 'Well...she is kinda pre- no! dont say it!'

"Tokiya?"

"what is it now!"

"You dont have to sound so annoyed asshole. Its uncomfortable eating in silence could you talk or somethin."

"What do you think i am that idiot fire fly Recca who makes small talk?"

"No i know your the jackass that stands back and judges everybody! forget i even asked!

"Fine you brainless monkey!"

"Im only gonna warn you once Tokiya or all!"

"you'll what-"

"ill!" She stood up and walked toward's him. Her face looked surprised as she suddenly felt herself falling.

CRASH

"Ow my head...Hm?" Fuko looked up she had fallen right on top of Tokiya they were both sprawled out on the floor.

"Ah.."she held her own weight in her arms. Tokiya looked at Fuko with total shock. "..." he felt her violet hair brush up against his face.thing was it felt...nice.His hands headed toward her waist and stayed there.

"Uh Tokiya..."She asked not believing what he just did.

"Fuko i..." he stoped and thought for a moment 'wait what im a doing why did my hands go there this is Fuko! She slipped fell one me were in the lunh room and...why am i blushing! Fix the sitiation here Mikagami!' he yelled at him self mentally.

"Fuko i...i...i want you to get offa me right now!" He yelled as he flung her off him.

"Ow! Idiot you where the one who grabbed me!" She yelled as she got up fom the floor.

"Yeah and i bet you loved every second!" He said dusting his shoulder's off.

"Yeah right."

" Then why are you all red?" He asked almost with an evil look on his face.

"What! So are you!"

"Yeah right you'd just like to belive id fall for someone like you."

"Oh please there are so many better guys out there than stupid blue haired boys with a crappy attitudes!"

"Yeah sure" He sat back down kepping his usual calm demenor. Fuko walked back to the table and sat down.

"Better guys" Tokiya said with a chuckle. "Like who?"

"Well there Raiha..."

"What?" 'That stupid idiot dont make me...wait does that bother me?'

"That stupid pretty boy who was hitting on you? please"

"You shouldnt be talking about stupid pretty boys considering you are one" Fuko hissed.

"What ever Kirisawa"

she glared at him "He's so!...so!...so ugh! He pushes ny buttons in all the wrong way's. I shouldve kept my mouth shut and just dealt with the silence.

The Bell Rings

"Finally the smell of zoo animals was making me sick" Tokiya said as he stood and threw is lunch leftovers away. And walked toward the door.

"C'mere and say that to my face!" she yelled.

The End Of The Day

'FINALLY! I thought this day would never end. Recca and co. better get well soon i dont know how much more i cant take of this just me and Tokiya thing.

Stupid Mikagami thinks he so cool and hot makes me wanna just punch that pretty little face of his till he cries and begs for mercy' An evil grin spread across her face she imagined how that would turn out.' "He'd so deserve it!"

"Deserve what?"

"Eh!" Fuko turned around quickly there stood the person she was thinking about torturing right now. "None of you buisness Mi-chan"

"I told you already not to call me that. Its annoying."

"Which is why i keep doing it" she smiled at him the kind of smile thats says you hate it an i love torturing you."what are you doing here anyway trying to find more pretty girls to make fun of?"

"I dont make fun of pretty girls which is why i make fun of you." He said calmly ' That should get her'

"What! yeah right coming from the guy who said i was beautiful" She remarked back 'That should get him'

A light visble blush spread on his face "I didnt say that."

"I knew you'd deny it but i heard it with my own ears Mi-chan. Beautiful that's what you said alright. To bad you cant have me Tokiya. For this monkey...ahem i mean girl is already taken" She smiled and looked away from him.

"But what the ASPCA?"

Her smile turned into a frown " Haha very funny. You still havent answerd my qustion as to why your here."

"Im vistineg my sister's grave" he said blankly

"Ah" 'great i just made fun of a guy on his way to pay his recpts for his deceased sister'

"Im sorry.."

"Its alright" he looked down at the ground.

"Huh? Tokiya are you.. are you crying?"

"No!" He looked up. 'What are you doing Tokiya! Dont let her see you like this. Get it together! nit that i care what she thinks of me..'

Fuko noticed the tears about to spill from his eyes."You loved her lot didnt you?"

"And still do." He confirmed

"Wow, i guess your not made of ice." Fuko said she didnt like getting into mushy akward moments.

"Whats that suppse to mean?" he asked angrily.

"Well you know your Ensui wasnt the only think i thought was cold." she said 'That sounded so chessy' she mentlly slapped her self.

"Yeah well i could care less about what you think. I only exist to find my sister's murder's and seek my revenge." He said sternly.

"Thats sad.." Fuko spoke as she looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. and it was mixture of pinks purple's blue's ad oranges."If you loved your sister that much than she mustve been a really nice person. Maybe she woulnt want you to kill the ones who killed her."

"Nonsence! They dont deserve to live!" He said nastily.

"Im just saying Tokiya your sister sounds like the type of person who wouldnt want her younger brother's hand to be tainted with blood for her sake."

" You didnt know her! So you cant say anything!"

"Your right am sorry it wasnt my place" she admitted

"..." He stayed silent

"Tokiya?"

"What?"

"Can i visit your sister's grave with you?"

"why?"

"To pay my respects, duh"

"why? You didnt know her." he asked curious.

"To tell your sister not to worry"

"About what?"

"About you. I'll make sure you'll stay in line! Just like your sister would want." she gave him a tothy grin.

"You dont own me Kirissawa!" He yelled at her.

"Thats what you think." She winked at him.

"Give me your hand" she asked him.

"Why?" He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Just give me your damn hand Tokiya!"

"Fine" he put his hands in her's. A blush tried to creep its way in but he fought back.

Fuko just smiled "Good doggy you gave me paw."

"Ugh" he snatched his hand away." I cant believe i fell for that!" he walked ahead of Fuko toward the cementary.

"Hey wait up Mi-chan dont be mad!" she said cutly as she caught up with him.

Kino: i would like to say that i hate this chapter!

Recca: i was only mentioned twice...

Kino: please dont stop reading cause of this fis cause of it. ill try my best to make the next one better.

Recca: if she gets three nore positve reviews Kino will update so review.

Kino: yeah so ill proablly see you next time on Kirisawa and Mikagami Days chapter 3.


End file.
